


Memories Are Made of This

by ChElFi



Series: Eighteen Anniversary Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, If You Like Fluff You'll Love This, Really fluffy, fluffy fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't understand why a husband would complain about how long it takes his wife to find something to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 7th Anniversary to my (obviously) favorite couple. A/U. So if you don't like The Avengers as happy, well-adjusted people, go watch the movies. ;)
> 
> Title from the Dean Martin song.

Maria stood in front of the mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door. She looked at herself critically, trying to figure out if this skirt was appropriate for dinner and if it went with the blouse she had chosen.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Steve.  
  
Her husband was stretched out on their bed, book in hand, waiting for her to decide what she was wearing  before picking out a tie. He glanced up from his reading.  
  
"Hmm?" He hummed in way of asking her what she'd said.  
  
"Does this look good together?" she asked and waved her hands down to indicate her outfit.  
  
Steve furrowed his brow.  
  
"It's only March," he said. "That blouse is a little thin."  
  
Maria looked back at her reflection in the mirror and Steve returned to his reading. She unbuttoned the blouse and laid it on the back of the chair next to the closet along with the other two outfits Steve hadn't quite liked, then she slid the skirt down and tossed it with the blouse.  
  
She stood before the closet again and stared at the clothing before she grabbed another shirt and skirt. Those went by the wayside as well, not enough flair in the skirt for dancing. Then another because Steve didn't want *that* much flair.   
  
"It's difficult enough to fend the guys off even with a ring on your finger," he told her.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes at him and began to unbutton yet another blouse. She was about halfway through the buttons when she glanced in the mirror. She furrowed her brows at what she saw then turned, hands on hips, to glare at her husband.   
  
"Stephen Grant Rogers!"  
  
Steve's face was already red from embarrassment at being caught looking. Still, he tried to play innocent.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
"I, I'm just reading," Steve claimed.   
  
He was failing to keep a grin from forming on his face.  
  
"We have reservations," Maria said. "And you're wasting time."  
  
"Oh, it was no waste of my time." Steve interrupted and ran his eyes down and back up Maria slowly.  
  
"Ugh," Maria groaned and grabbed up her towel from her earlier shower to throw at him.  
  
He laughed as he lifted his arms to block her throw.  
  
"You are incorrigible," she  told him.  
  
"I'm not the problem," he said defensively. "If you hadn't been getting dressed and undressed repeatedly in front of me. Well, come on. What's a fella to do?"  
  
Maria's look could probably have melted glass, but Steve was immune.  
  
"That is the lamest excuse you have ever made," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Finally she sighed.   
  
"Don't you want to go out tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I did," he said, a smirk beginning to play on his face. "But now I'm not sure my pants will fit."  
  
Maria turned sharply away from him and walked over to the chair. She started to pick up the clothes and, she knew, from Steve's angle of sight it appeared she was angry. But now that he couldn't see her face, even in the mirror, she allowed a grin to break.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry," he said and Maria heard him get up off the bed.  
  
She could imagine him standing behind her with his lost puppy dog look he always got when he felt bad for something he'd done or thought he'd done. That mental image only caused Maria to start laughing.  
  
"Oh, Maria, please." Steve's voice sounded pained but it only caused Maria to laugh harder.   
  
She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound and it came out more like a cry.  
  
"Please, Maria, I'll make it up to you," he pleaded. "I didn't know this was so important to you."  
  
He touched her on the shoulder and turned her to him. The surprise on his face when he discovered her face was full of mirth instead of tears only caused Maria to laugh harder.  
  
"Well, you little," Steve started but Maria interrupted him by pulling him toward her and placing a hard kiss on his lips.   
  
Several hours later, the bedding had joined the clothes on the floor and the chair and Maria gasped for breath as she lay atop her husband.   
  
"Are we square?" he said, and Maria relished the smile in his voice.

"I don't know," she replied, trying to sound serious. (Who knew her SHIELD training would ever benefit her in such a way?) "We missed the reservation."  
  
He huffed out a guffaw.  
  
"I might be incorrigible," he said and flipped her over so she lay on her back on the mattress. "But you're insatiable."  
  
"Good thing I married a super-soldier," she said and raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Steve only chuckled and began to press kisses down her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the 8th Anniversary story is a part of the "I Don't Dance" series. Title "If We Hold on Together." The 9th Anniversary story will be depressing and sad and weepy and horrible. Just a heads up. :)
> 
> Also, I've been working a lot lately, so I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep up on reading other stories.


End file.
